heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Quitting
Heroes who decided to give up, resign or quit their jobs. Quitting is the opposite of Getting Fired. Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Judy Hopps decided to quit her job as a Police officer after indirectly causing more discrimination between prey and predators. **Cruz Ramirez decides to quit her job as a trainer so she can become a race car like Lightning McQueen. **Iago defects from Jafar fed up with his abuse and abandons him as he drops the black lamp into a nearby well. **Penny and her mother quits her acting career, for they had enough of their director and agent mistreating them and Bolt *''Nickelodeon'' *In the My life as a Teenage Robot near the end of the episode "The Return of Raggedy Android" Brad angrily quits his job as a waiter from his arrogant boss Mr Mezmer's restaurant and bar after Jenny just saved everyone's lives from the thuggish space bikers. *Squidward quits his job after he is accused for stealing Mr. Krabs' first dime. *Charlie Hinton quits his new job at a cereal pitch, he realizes his son is the most important thing and decides to bring Daddy Day Care back in business. *Stubbs quit his job as Professor Screweyes' clown business. *Hermey decided to quit his job as a toymaker. *Shana Elmsford quits her job as actress Liz Stratton's fashion designer, for she had enough of her selfish blackmails of making her clothes the most beautiful. *Djana'D quits from Mobile infantry after she accidentally killed Breckinridge during a live fire exercise due to his helmet malfunction and leading Johnny Rico to get flogged as an administrative punishment. *Peter Parker decides to give up being Spider-Man after losing his powers. *Newton Crosby quits his job as Nova inventor after Skroeder the head of Nova's security destroyed Johnny 5. *Nicholas Lorenz quit school after the humiliation due to his brother Fritz leaving home. *Ranger Smith leaves Jellystone Park what Mayor Brown decides to give this to him the place called Evergreen Park. *Shaggy quits his job as Mr. Conrad robs his bike what his ghost costume in the first episode of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: A Bicycle Built for Boo! *Brian O' Conner resigns from the LAPD, after letting Dominic Toretto escapes in the first film. In the fourth film, he resigns from the FBI after his request of clemency on Dominic Toretto is rejected by the Judge, who sentenced Dom to 25 years in prison instead. *Sam Montgomery quits her stepmother's diner, for she finally had enough of her and her daughters. Rhonda promptly quits along with her. *Dick Grayson quits from being Robin after a harsh argument with Batman. *Wesley Crusher quits from Starfleet Academy after not just the vision of his father tells him not to follow his path of being a Starfleet Officer, but when Captain Picard chews him out for his attitude and his actions of telling the colonists of the Enterprise's plan to beam them up from their home-planet Dorvan V. Quotes Gallery Images Judy_quits_.jpg|Judy Hopps sadly quits her job as a police officer of the ZPD, after indirectly causing more discrimination between prey and predator. Iago_quits_and_drops_Jafar's_lamp_into_a_well.jpg|Iago fed up with Jafar's abuse, abandons him as he drops the black lamp into a nearby well. Sorry, Boss I QUIT!!!.png|Stubbs quitting his job as Professor Screweyes' clown at the Eccentric Circus. File:Robin_quits.png|Dick Grayson quits from being Robin after a harsh argument with Batman. Goofy quits.png|Goofy quitting his job while vacationing in Hawaii. Videos Stubs Quits from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story|Stubbs the clown quitting his job as Professor Screweyes' clown, while finally receiving the laughter he sought for so much. Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts